Lab Poll
by Petouille
Summary: GS - Weekly Improv Challenge Answer


**LAB POLL**

**Summary :**G/S. Response to Unbound Improv Challenge.

**Disclaimer :**Thanks to anyone who owns CSI's characters and who lets me play with them. 

"I'm with Sara on this," Jaqui said, "chocolate is better than sex."

"Thank you Jaqui !" Sara said to the lab receptionist and then looked at Nick, satisfied. "And I think… I've won !"

"Quit smiling…You haven't won yet."

"Come on, Nick ! We've asked everyone in the lab and I've won : chocolate is better than…" Sara stopped as Nick was pointing to something. "What?!"

He smiled to her. "We haven't asked him yet."

Sara looked at Grissom's office. "Oh no."

"Oh yes !"

"No, no, no… We're not going over there."

"Come on, Sara, be brave." Nick took her hand and led her to Grissom's door.

She insisted "No ! I can't do that ! And… And even if he ever answers, we'll probably be tie ! We need a winner, not a tie!"

"Tie is fine for me."

She mumbled "You ask!".

Nick turned to her : "Damn! He's not in here!"

Sara laughed nervously. "Good !" She finally said. "Let's head back to…"

"Need anything ?" She heard Grissom say behind her. She wouldn't escape from it after all.

Awkwardly, Sara left her eyes on the paper she was holding.

"We're doing a poll!" An enthusiastic Nick announced.

"About what ?" Grissom casually asked.

Nick looked at Sara and grinned. She raised her head and her eyes met Grissom's. She immediately blushed, silently cursing Nick.

"Yeah, so… Uh… We were having this argument… Sooner… Nick and I…"

Grissom widened his eyes and that really made Sara uncomfortable. She continued.

"He came with this idea that sex was better than chocolate…"

Sara saw Grissom flinched to the word sex. She took a breath "And I said it was not true…"

Grissom folded his eyes. Sara explained "That sex was better than chocolate…"

"God, this is embarrassing!" Sara thought. "Was does he have to be so silent about these things."

"You think so ?"

"Sorry ?" Sara didn't quite get what Grissom was talking about.

"You think that chocolat is better than sex ?" He reformulated his question.

"Uh ?... I…" Sara wasn't sure how to answer this. She has explained her view to everyone in the lab. But there, to Grissom, she couldn't say a word.

"That is a pity, Sara, that no man has ever satisfied you better than the chocolate does."

She gasped. "Wha… Uh ! No…" She recomposed herself. "Anyway, uh, that's not the point…"

She managed to smile a bit : "Do YOU think that sex is better than chocolate ?"

"Is that your poll ?"

"Yes. Chocolate is actually winning… So, if you could help here…" Nick tried to influence.

"Uh, no, I'm not helping you here." Grissom told Nick.

Sara lost her temper. "Come on, Grissom, just answer the question !"

"I just did." And with that, Grissom entered his office and sat to his desk.

Sara and Nick were just looking at him, both trying to understand Grissom's cryptic answer. Sara then just shrugged and smiled to Nick "I think I've just won."

"I can't believe it !" Nick said while he moved away.

Sara started to laugh and was going to move away too when she heard her name. She saw Grissom gesturing her to enter his office. She lost her smile "Now, what ?" she thought.

She came in and went closer to his desk. "Yes ?"

He took off his glasses. "So is it true ?"

"What?"

"What you think…. Chocolate lover…"

"WHAT ?" She had no idea why he was going that way once again. "Does it matter ?"

"Matters to me."

"How so ?"

He remained silent. She chuckled nervously.

"Grissom, don't start this game if you don't know how to play it."

He grinned. "Alright, you can go."

Sara laughed. She had started long ago to like guessing how he would each time end these awkward moments. She headed to the door but then turned back.

"So, why chocolate for you ?"

"I thought we were done with this game."

"You're done, I'm not. Why chocolate ?"

"Sara…"

"Okay… Then I'll just guess…"

"Sara !"

"Okay, okay… Bad player, if you want my opinion."

"Bad game, that's all…"

"You started it…"

"I start a lot of things…"

"That's a pity you never finish one with me."

"You'd like that ?"

She was taken aback. He surely knew how to play with her… "Why not. You should try once."

"Then I'll try."

"Good."

"Good." He finished.

Sara looked at him a few seconds. "That's all ? That's how you're finishing stuffs with me ?"

"Wasn't good, right ?"

"Nope !"

"How about breakfast ?"

"That's a start once again."

"Yeah, but a good start."

"It depends on what happens next."

"I don't know Sara…"

"I was thinking at something better than chocolate…"

Grissom gasped. "I thought sex wasn't better than chocolate."

"Sex? You, dirty mind... Although…" She grinned. "Only fools don't change their mind! "

Grissom sunk into his armchair. How did he keep getting himself into these situations ?


End file.
